Just like Cinderella
by roseangelriz-green27
Summary: The title says it all, oh but of course I did some changes. Chapters edited, role changes, and antagonists changed. I also added twist to the story. Sorry for being away so long but I'm back and ready to roll!    SxA and a bit DxR
1. Chapter 1

**Just like Cinderella**

**Chapter 1**

**Me: hi everyone! To let you know, this is my very first story ever so I want you to be gentle about it. I know I'm not as good as you all but please enjoy and review it if you like. This is a fan fiction made by me and my friend so for the credit only half goes to me. Please enjoy my debut as an author.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan or any of its characters (Although I wish I do!)**

**Oh by the way, I just want to tell you that Hasaki, their surname came from **Ge**ha**bich** and **Mi**saki their original surnames.**

Story start…

"Runo, mop the floor while Jenny, Jewels and I go to the market! Alice! You wash the dishes while Runo mops." A lady commanded the bluenette and red head and left with her daughters.

Runo and Alice Hasaki's life wasn't always this bad. At least, back when their father was alive.

_Flashback_

Runo and Alice used to live peacefully with their parents. They may have been poor, but they were content. A few years passed, Runo and Alice's mother died of a rare sickness. The sisters grieve for weeks. Luckily, the two recovered when their father announced that he was going to remarry soon. Grief was replaced by excitement as the girls heard the news. It turned out that the woman Mr. Hasaki was going to marry has two daughters. The sisters waited impatiently for the wedding day.

Days flew by fast and the wedding day finally came. Runo and Alice were dressed in cute frilly pink dresses which complemented their cuteness. A crown of pink flowers was placed on their heads and a basket of sakura petals were given to them. They were ushered to the front of the cathedral. There was only one word in their childlike heads, humongous.

The ceremony started when the clock struck eight. The siblings went in, scattering sakura petals all over the aisle. Eyes followed each graceful movement that the sisters made. The time came the sisters finally reached the end of the aisle and sat on their respective places.

The time came when the bride, their new mother, come into the cathedral. All heads turned to her, the main attraction. She was wearing a Victorian-styled dress; the skirt was a balloon-shaped and had plenty of ruffles and ribbons, while the top had a huge bow in the middle. A semi-transparent veil covered most of her face, preventing the sisters from seeing it. She walked to the tempo of the music until she reached her groom. The minister looked at the couple before taking a deep breath and opening the Bible..."You may now kiss the bride." The minister announced.

Mr. Hasaki and his newly wedded wife kissed while everyone applauded.

A few years passed and Mr. Hasaki was diagnosed with the same sickness his first wife had. He stayed in his bed with his true daughters by his side. Even in his dying moments, the sisters never left his side.

It was then when the sisters' father died did she show her true colors. She made Runo and Alice her own personal maids, disregarding the fact that they are her stepdaughters and made them to do all the house works.

_End of Flashback_

Just when the stepmother and her daughters left the house, a knock was heard from the door.

"I'll get it!" Runo said and reached for the door.

She opened it to reveal the royal messenger, Joe. In his hand a letter which had the royal seal on it.

"Good morning, sir messenger. What may I do for you today?" Runo greeted. "The mistress and her daughters just left a while ago."

Joe studied Runo from head to toe carefully.

"I never knew that Mrs. Hasaki's maids were beautiful." Joe finally said.

Runo blushed and bowed her head down. She tightly gripped her dirty rags and smiled sheepishly.

"You are...Mr. Hasaki's daughter, correct?"

Runo slowly nodded, still gripping her dirty clothing.

"Do you have a...sister?"

Runo's head shot up and she released her clothing, shocked by the messenger's question.

"Yes I do sir." She stammered. "How did you know and why do you ask?"

Joe chuckled and said "I know because I am the royal messenger, I can't deliver messages or letters if I don't know who the citizens are and where the live."

"I never thought of that." Runo admitted.

Joe chuckled and handed the letter with the royal seal on it.

"It's an invitation for a ball held for the Prince and his cousin." He said.

He leaned in closer to Runo's ear and whispered. "I heard that the ball will be held so that the Prince and his cousin may finally find a bride."

Runo's eyes widened and she gasped. She looked at Joe who in turn, winked at her and left. She placed the letter in the pocket of her clothing so she won't lose it. Alice walked up to her sister and tapped her shoulder. Runo turned to Alice to see that she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Runo shook her head, indicating that nothing is wrong.

"Then what happened?"

"The royal messenger gave a letter. He said that it is an invitation for a ball."

Alice nodded.

"He also said that the ball will be held so that the prince and his cousin will finally find a bride."

Alice gasped and widened her eyes. Runo nodded and held her sister by the shoulders.

"Yes, Alice. Shun Kuzami will be at the ball."

**Me: That ends Chapter one. And the Kuzami came from Ku**so** and **Ka**zami. It may be a bit simple but I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Watch out for the next chapter. See you.**

**Riz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Like Cinderella**

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Hi it's me again. Here's the chapter two where things get a little frustrating for our two little heroes. **

**Alice: Frustrating? Oh no, that can't be good.**

**Julie: What happened, what happened? Do tell.**

**Me: Well you have to read to find out. On with the story!**

Story start…

"Hear, ye! Hear, ye!" the royal announcer, Marucho, said.

All the citizens in the plaza turned to him with their full attention. It so happened that Mrs. Hasaki and her daughters, Jenny and Jewels were there. They turned to Marucho upon hearing his voice, with their full attention.

"The king shall hold a ball tonight for his son and nephew. Everyone is invited. Everyone will receive invitations from the royal messenger. The royal messenger is actually delivering the letters as I speak. The ball will be also held for the Prince and his cousin to choose a bride. So, we expect to have young ladies to come to the ball tonight. Thank you." Marucho announced and left the plaza.

Whispers, giggles and sighs were heard throughout the plaza. All coming from young ladies excited for the ball. Jenny and Jewels were two of those young girls.

"Can you imagine?' Jenny exclaimed. "The Prince and his cousin" "I definitely don't want to miss the ball tonight!"

"Yes, Yes! We mustn't miss the ball. We need to attend the ball." Jewels concluded.

"Mother, mother! You must let us go to the ball!" the sisters exclaimed.

Mrs. Hasaki thought for a moment and two words popped in her head. Money and Power.

She nodded and said. "Yes, yes you may my darlings. You absolutely must. You must wear your best gowns and win the Prince's and his cousin's hearts. If you do not I shall get very angry at you."

"Yes mother. We shall win the Prince and his cousin's hearts. We shall not fail you, we promise." The sisters chorused.

Mrs. Hasaki and her daughters rushed back home, excited to go to the ball.

"I'm finally done." The two Hasaki sisters said, Runo from her stepmother's room and Alice from the back of the house.

The two sisters met at the living room and said at the same time, "Are you done?"

The two looked at each other and blinked. They were about to laugh when a knock was heard from the door.

"Runo! Alice! Open this door right this minute!" The sisters' stepmother boomed.

Runo and Alice rushed to the door and held it open for their stepmother and sisters.

"Welcome home, mistress." The sisters greeted.

Mrs. Hasaki and her daughters stepped in the house.

"Mistress, a letter, from the royal messenger." Runo handed the invitation to her stepmother.

Mrs. Hasaki took the letter and nodded at Runo. She sat on the couch with her true daughters and opened the envelope. She unfolded the invitation and read it out loud.

_Mrs. Hasaki_

_You and your daughters are cordially invited to the Prince and his cousin's ball which will be held tonight. The ball will give the Prince and his cousin a chance to meet all of the young ladies in the kingdom and to finally choose a bride of their own. For this reason, we encourage your daughters to wear their best gowns and be on their best appearance tonight._

_We look forward to seeing you at the ball tonight._

Jenny and Jewels squealed in delight.

"I shall marry the Prince." Jenny, the older sister, announced.

"And I," Jewels exclaimed. "I shall marry the Prince's cousin."

Runo and Alice listened, hiding from their stepfamily's view. They both sighed wistfully. They both knew that they won't be able to attend the ball. They imagined it already. All the beautiful young ladies lining up in front of the Prince and his cousin. The two would fall in love with 'some' lady and forget about the others. They would get married and live happily ever after. That's how things were supposed to be with royalty.

**They get everything they want.**

But for the poor and hardworking, nothing good really happens to them. Sadly, Runo and Alice were part of this group of people.

"Runo! Alice! Help us decide what to wear for tonight's ball!" Jenny and Jewels chorused, breaking the sisters' train of thought.

The true Hasaki sisters walked to their stepsisters and accompanied them to their room. It took them the whole afternoon to prepare for the ball, since it was announced on short notice. It also took them that long because Jenny and Jewels had a thing for French and Victorian clothing, just like their mom.

Jenny, the older of the stepsisters wore her velvet suit with French trimming. Jewels on the other hand wore her usual silk skirt, gold-flowered cloak and diamond necklace. The two stepsisters marvelled themselves in their full-length mirror and were sure that they would catch the Prince and his cousin's eyes. The four girls went down into the living room, where their mother was waiting.

"Let's go." she said. She turned to Alice and Runo and said, "Watch over the house. When all of your chores are finished, stay downstairs we'll be back by around twelve."

"Yes, mistress." Runo and Alice chorused and escorted their stepfamily outside.

The sisters' stepmother and stepsisters got in a carriage and rode off. Once the carriage was out of sight, Runo knelt down and started sobbing. "It isn't fair. If only father was here."

Alice hugged her sister and tears threatening to roll from her chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly, steps of horses were heard. The sisters' heads shot up, alarmed. They both thought their stepfamily came back. Jenny usually leaves something behind when there is a party. To their surprise, a different carriage stopped in front of the sisters' house. Out stepped a girl with spicy orange hair. Her face covered by a mask.

**Me: Well that couldn't be more obvious.**

**Dan: Really? I honestly have no idea.**

**Shun: As always…**

**Me: Couldn't agree more. XD**

**Dan: Hey! I'll have you kn-**

**Me: Okay! Please don't hesitate to use the blue button below as much as you want. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Like Cinderella**

**Chapter 3**

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the late updates because I am busy with school and I have too many projects to finish. Can you believe I tried to finish 13 projects in one day! Boy, I promise I'm not doing that again. **

**Alice: 13 projects?**

**Dan: Boy you got it hard.**

**Me: Well yeah.**

**Dan: I sure am happy being not you.**

**Runo: Hey! You don't have to rub it in. *looks at me* Sorry Riz.**

**Me: *Giggles* Oh you know how Dan is. We mustn't keep our readers waiting Go ahead and enjoy the story.**

Story start…

A different carriage stopped in the front of the sister's home. Out stepped a spiky orange-haired girl, her face covered by a mask. On her hand was a giant blue bag.

"Hey." She greeted taking off her mask. It was Mira, the sister's closest friend.

"Uhh...hey...M-Mira." The sisters said between sobs.

"Couldn't go to the ball?" The sisters nodded wistfully.

"I have a solution to that."

The two sisters looked at their closest friend hard. Their looks were mixed with alarm, excitement and questions. Mira pointed to the bag and winked.

"I may not be a genie, a magician or a fairy godmother, but I'm a true friend that will help you whenever you need me in whatever way I can."

"Mira..."Alice said and slowly stood up.

"Mira!" Runo exclaimed and run to hug Mira, tears slightly streaming down her face.

"Shh...there...there, Runo."Mira turned to Runo who was just standing. "There's room."

Alice smiled and hugged Mira, crying lightly.

"Stop crying you two. I don't want your faces ruined for the ball!" Mira let the sisters go.

Runo and Alice nodded and wiped their tears away. Mira led the sisters to their room and set work. Mira started with Runo. She made Runo sit on the bed while she shuffled about inside her bag. Mira finally found what she was looking for after a while of shuffling.

It was a makeup kit. She set it beside Runo and started fixing Runo's face.

Mira applied light makeup to accentuate Runo's beauty. Since it was just light makeup, Mira finished fixing Runo's face in less than a minute. Mira shuffled again inside her bag and pulled out a light blue gown. There was nothing special about it. She held it out for Runo to see. Runo squealed in delight.

"I remember you used to tell me you liked to wear plain and simple clothing."

Runo nodded.

"I just add a little 'something' to the dress"

Runo tilted her head to the side puzzled. She blinked a few times then retuned her head to its original position. She raised a brow and stared at her closest friend hard. Runo knew that her closest friend is up to something.

"You'll find out...later." Mira winked.

Runo rolled her eyes, shook her head, smirked and sighed.

"Time for your hair." Mira hung the gown up and studied it.

She looked back and forth between the gown and Runo.

"I got it!" She exclaimed after a little while.

Mira grabbed her bag and sat behind Runo on the bed. She took off Runo's ponytail and she carefully, but quickly, braided Runo's hair and left some strands out. She then tied Runo's braided hair with a yellow hair tie and twisted it into a bun. To hold the bun in place, Mira snatched some hairpins from her bag and carefully placed it on Runo's hair. Mira took the strands of hair left out and curled them with her fingers.

Mira took a deep breath and said, "Done!"

Mira searched her bag once more. She took out a pair of sapphire earrings, a plain light blue headband with four yellow sequins on the side and a plain black choker with an amber on it. She carefully put the accessories on Runo making sure not to ruin her hair or makeup. Mira took a deep breath after succeeding. She then took Runo's gown and slipped it ever so carefully so as not to ruin her previous work. She smiled victorious that she didn't destroy her work. She got up and helped Runo to the living room. Alice sat on the sofa, waiting for her turn. She caught a glimpse of Runo and smiled ever so proudly.

"Your turn Alice. I'll make you the cutest girl there." Alice blushed and at the same time smiled. While Mira raised her thumb up and winked.

Mira took Alice by the hand and led her to her room. She set Alice on the bedside like Runo and gently stroke her face.

"You shouldn't cry, Alice. It'll destroy your beautiful face." Mira turned her head slightly away. "Even if you couldn't go." Mira paused. "Even if Shun is there." Mira said.

Alice blushed and bowed her head down.

"Now," Mira raised Alice's chin. "Time for me to set to work."

Mira grabbed the makeup kit which was on the floor. She quickly, but carefully, applied light makeup on Alice's face to accentuate Alice's natural beauty. Mira kept the makeup kit in her blue bag and shuffled inside of it. She pulled out a mint green gown with the skirt adorned with light pink ribbons near the edge of the skirt. A single light pink ribbon adorned the top. Alice smiled in delight.

"I knew you'd like it." Mira smiled, victorious. "You told me you love the color green and pink."

Alice nodded while smiling.

"The ribbons are supposed-" Mira stopped. "Are supposed to make you look cuter." She stopped. "But I guessed you are too beautiful that the purpose of the ribbons is ignored. Well it doesn't matter."

Alice pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Time for your hair." Mira hung the gown up and studied it.

She stared at Alice for a while and put her fingers to her lips.

"I got it." she exclaimed.

Mira pulled Alice's bandana off her head and sat behind her, with her bag at hand. She took a clump of hair from each side of Alice's face, and brought it to the back of her head and tied the two clumps together with a single light pink ribbon that matched the ones in Alice's gown. She also made sure a small clump of hair was left on the right side of Alice's face. Mira placed the small clump in front of Alice's ear and secure the whole hairstyle with a headband with a small mint green ribbon on the side.

Mira took a deep breath and said, "Done!"

Mira searched her bag once more and took out a pair of emerald earrings and a necklace made of silver and a diamond shaped amethyst/rubyas the pendant. She carefully placed the accessories on Alice making sure not to ruin her hair or makeup. She then took Alice's gown and slipped it on her ever so carefully, as not to ruin her previous work. Mira took a deep breath after succeeding and smiled victorious. She got up and helped Alice to the living room. Runo sat on the sofa, waiting for her sister. She caught a glimpse of Alice and smiled widely.

"You look like an angel, Ce-ce." Runo said.

"Thank you." Alice blushed. "You look like a princess, Run-Run."

Mira smiled at the two sisters. She almost forgot they had their own nicknames.

"Let's go." She said and led the sisters outside.

**Me: That ends my chapter three. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Runo: Thank goodness. Oh I love you Mira! *Mira smiles***

**Dan: Oh please. *Looks away***

**Me: Dan's jealous.**

**Dan: Why would I be?**

**Marucho: Dan it's written all over your face!**

**Dan: Shut up!**

**Me: Anyway, don't mind him. Please don't forget to review. Take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Like Cinderella**

**Chapter 4**

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm back and here is Chapter four. I hope you like it**

**Julie: Chapter four already?**

**Me: Oh hi Julie, Where are the others?**

**Julie: Outside. Anyways, dear readers, let's continue with the story!**

**Me: That's my line!**

Story start…

Runo locked the door and gave the key to Mira. Mira helped the two sisters into the carriage.

"Aren't you coming?" Alice asked.

Mira shook her head. "Dan knows I won't be going. And besides, the 'Prince' and his 'cousin' aren't my type."

Runo rolled her eyes and said, "Obviously…And you already have Lord Ace so you're contented, am I right Lady Mira?"

Mira said. "Shut up!" Alice giggled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Now of you two go. You both don't want to be late, right?"

The two sisters nodded and the coachman whipped the horses and took off.

"Oh, WAIT!" Mira screamed.

The carriage stopped and the two sisters peeped out the window with puzzled look on them.

Mira ran to them carrying two pairs of glass slippers. "I...forgot...to...give...your...slippers."

The two sisters looked at each other and then at their feet. The two of them giggled when they realized their feet were bare. Mira stopped in front of the carriage and caught her breath. She quickly slipped the glass slippers onto the sisters' feet. It fit each girl perfectly.

"Oh! And remember not to stay after midnight!" Mira reminded. "Your stepmother will be heading home by then, she might reach the house and find you gone." The two sisters nodded.

"Now of you two go! I leave them in your hands, Barron." Mira said as she turned and nodded at the coachman who in turn whipped the horses and took off.

They waved as Mira's figure slowly faded out of view.

The carriage finally reached the castle after passing the houses of the Princesses, Dukes, Duchesses, Noblemen and common people. The castle was decorated with streamers of all sorts and colors. Runo and Alice got out of the carriage and marvelled at the structure before them.

"I shall leave now." The coachman suddenly said.

The two sisters jumped in shock. They turned to the coachman and blinked.

"Uhm...okay, Mr—" the two sisters was cutted off.

"Barron's my name." the coachman said.

"Uhm... okay Mr. Barron. Thank you very much." Alice said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure to assist such beautiful girls, who soon might be the Princesses I will serve." Barron replied and winked.

The two girls blushed at the statement.

"I'll come back twenty minutes before midnight."

The two sisters nodded in reply.

"Enjoy yourselves." The coachman whipped the horses and took off.

"You know we will. Thanks again, Mr. Barron." Runo called out. The two sisters waved as they watch the carriage disappear under the moonlight.

They turned to the castle and took a deep breath before going inside. A long red carpet was laid on the floor. Statues and portraits were also seen on the hallway. Runo and Alice entered in. The two girls decided to follow the carpet. It ended in front of red double-doors with golden handles. On each side stood a white post. The two girls took a deep breath and opened the doors together.

A bright light shone and the two sisters were temporarily blinded. They both blinked their eyes, trying to adjust to the light. Their eyes adjusted after a few blinks. When their eyes did, the two gasped in awe.

**Me: That ends this chapter.**

**Barron: Why do I have to be the coach man? Why can't I be like Ace?**

**Me: Well…**

**Julie: I think your role is cool.**

**Alice: Me too. If it weren't for you then we would never have reached the palace.**

**Barron: Really? *The two girls nodded***

**Me: Thanks guys. *They wink back* Chapter 4 is kinda short because I wanna keep you guys in suspense and I promise you, I am gonna make the next chapter interesting. And also support me for this is my first ever fanfiction and I am very desperate for suggestions on how to improve. Love you guys! Please review and comment on the story. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Like Cinderella**

**Chapter 5**

**Me: Hi em back with chapter 5! One of the most awaited scene in this story. ShunXAlice RunoXDan.**

**Dan: Sweet! I get to appear at last!**

**Runo: Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan but if I did, most probably Shun and Alice already end up together. My favorite couple! And I'm sure that many agree with me, right? And for those who don't, I mean no offense.**

Story start…

Chandeliers of golden color hung from the ceiling, all transparent glass. Long red curtains with golden tassels were pushed to the side to reveal the moonlit scenery of the castle terrace. On the floor, was a long red carpet was laid, leading to the throne of the King and Queen.

On the left side of the ballroom, was a buffet table. On the other side were the musicians. Near the musicians was the Prince himself, entertaining the young ladies of the kingdom. Near the throne of the King sat the prince's cousin, who was simply bored.

More of the young ladies of the kingdom lined up before him and curtsied when their turn came. But that did not bother the two sisters at all.

**Not at all.**

What really astonished them were the men at the ball. Every single man in the ball except the King, the Prince, his cousin and the male musicians, had their eyes on Runo and Alice. They both took a nervous step forward. They weren't used to being the center of attention. They took another, and another. Each uneasy step followed by a less uneasy one.

It was then when they reached the end of the staircase did Runo and Alice's uneasiness faded. But, it was also when Runo and Alice reached the end of the staircase did they got raided by the men in the ball. The two sisters were crushed and got separated in the crowd. Runo nimbly weaved through the crowd and managed to get out. She walked to the buffet table, in need of something to eat. She hardly even touched a plate when someone touched her on the shoulder.

"Umm…excuse me. Miss, are you alright? You seem…uncomfortable."

"Oh!" Runo turned around and gasped.

A boy, about her age stood before her. He had a short brown hair and he is wearing a red suit with golden buttons. He also wore black shoes with golden buckles. His eyes showed only worry and concern. It was the Prince's cousin.

"Your highness." Runo curtsied.

The Prince's cousin blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Runo giggled while the Prince's cousin blushed an even deeper shade of red. Runo studied him carefully from head to toe.

"They say that the Prince's cousin is his complete opposite. They say that he is…hyper, cheerful and…a complete klutz at formal parties." The Prince's cousin smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not a klutz!" he wailed softly.

Runo giggled once more. Just then, the ballroom dance music was heard. The two looked at the musicians, alert. "Dance with me?" The Prince's cousin looked at Runo.

"Can we dance where there are not so many people; I'm not used to be looked at." Runo said as she smiled shyly.

"Sure."The Prince's cousin replied.

The prince's cousin took her to the balcony at the right side of the ballroom.

"Now, may I have this dance?" The Prince's cousin asked. Runo nodded and took the prince's cousin's hand.

The Prince's cousin started to dance with Runo. "Oh, by the way, my name's Dan."

"That's a nice name you high-" Runo paused when Dan looked at her. "Dan." Runo finished. "I'm Runo."

Alice called after her sister as she got lost in the crowd of men. She started to lose her breath. She decided to squeeze her way out. She spotted a door leading to the terrace **(The terrace is at the left side of the ballroom, opposite to where Runo and the Prince's cousin is.) **and made a run for it. As if fate made it so, the door to the terrace was close to where the musicians and the Prince were. The Prince saw Alice run out of the door. He stared back at where this girl was, entranced by her beauty.

"Your highness?" A girl asked.

"I-I need s-some fresh air." The Prince stammered.

The girl nodded and watched the Prince stagger towards the door leading to the terrace. She sighed wistfully. She guessed that the Prince didn't want to talk with her anymore. Then again, he's been entertaining all the young ladies. With that hope in mind, she walked to the buffet table.

"Hey, Jenny. How was your talk with the prince?"

Jenny smirked and closed her eyes.

She turned around towards the person and said, "It was fine. How about you? Did you make a good impression on the Prince's cousin, Jewels?"

Alice breathed in the fresh air. She closed her eyes and smiled. She sighed in delight and opened her eyes. Alice stared up at the starry sky. Her smile grew wider when she saw she full moon. 'Beautiful' was the only word in her head.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said.

Alice's head shot up, alerted by the voice. She looked around the terrace for any sign of anyone.

Sadly, she saw no one.

"Who are you?" Alice looked around. "Where are you?"

"How rude of me. Let me introduce myself."

A figure came out from the darkness. It was a male. He had black hair and beautiful topaz eyes. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a dark blue cape. He was also wearing black shoes. The looks on his eyes is gentle. He was the Prince.

Alice gasped and widened her eyes. She couldn't believe the Prince was right in front of her.

Alice bowed her head down and curtsied. "Your highness."

The Prince chuckled and smiled lightly with a tiny tint of seductiveness. He looked at Alice's brown eyes intently and studied her. He walked to her and stopped right in front of her.

"Please there is no need to bow." The Prince stood Alice up.

"But-"

The Prince shushed Alice. "Now tell me, what's a beautiful girl like you doing here? You should be inside, enjoying with the other guest."

"Well…I…I…I" Alice stuttered. She looked at the Prince and said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be entertaining you guest?"

The Prince chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe. But I'm bored with this ball. Don't you think?"

"I think it's interesting." Alice said. Just then another ballroom music played.

**Me: That ends my chapter 5.**

**Alice: The palace was magnificent.**

**Runo: Sure is.**

**Dan: Surely, because I live in it.**

**Shun: You mean, I do.**

**Alice: Shun.**

**Shun: Okay, fine…**

**Me: Thanks Alice. Everyone, please don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Like Cinderella**

**Chapter 6**

**Me: Hi, I shooed the brawlers away today. Everyone I really, really REALLY apologize for the months I have not updated this fan fiction. We lost our connection for several months and it really is hard to get it back. I really do apologize. I'll try and make it up to you. Thank you for waiting for me, it made me really happy. So here, please enjoy the long awaited Chapter 6.**

Story start…

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand to her.

Alice looked at his hand for a little while then smiled. She placed her hand on top of his smiling wider.

"I'd love to, your Highness."

He took her to the center of the ballroom. The Prince pulled Alice close to him and smiled. All heads turned to them as they started to dance.

The Prince looked deep into Alice's eyes and his smile went soft. "Call me Shun, ok?"

Alice laughed. "Ok Shun. I'm Alice."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He whispered. "Alice…"

Alice felt herself blush and her heart skip a beat.

"Hey. Isn't that Alice with the prince?" Jewels pointed out.

Jenny's head whipped to the direction her sister pointed. "What? That little goody-two-shoes shouldn't even be here!" she said bitterly staring at the two.

Having no more patience, Jenny looked away hoping for a much better view. Then, at that moment did she spot Runo dancing with Dan on the terrace.

She smirked. "Jewels, I think you should not be breathing easy yourself. Look there."

Jewels followed her sister's line of sight to see the young couple in the terrace. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Let's keep an eye on those two brats." Jenny suggested as they went separate ways.

Dan grinned widely and twirled Runo. When Runo saw Dan smile, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Dan frowned.

Runo stopped giggling and grinned widely. She whispered, softly so he wouldn't hear. "You look handsome when you smile."

Dan was shocked a little but grinned when Runo's words sunk in him.

"Well, you look beautiful when you laugh." Dan twirled Runo once more.

Runo's face portrayed surprise. She blushed and smiled sheepishly. Dan couldn't help but laugh at Runo's expression. Runo frowned when he laugh.

"What?" Dan asked as if he knew nothing.

"You're laughing at me!" Runo protested.

"No, I'm not." Dan said playfully.

"Yes, you are!" Runo urged.

"No, I'm not!" Dan said once more.

Then the two broke into a pit of laughter when they realized they are acting like kids. Dan twirled Runo.

"Your laugh is cute too." Dan commended.

Runo shushed Dan. He was shocked a little by Runo's action.

"Less talk, more dance."

Dan laughed once more then focused on his dance with Runo, Looking intently in her eyes.

Shun, the Prince look deep into Alice's eyes.

He twirled her around and asked, "I haven't seen you around before, where do you live?"

"I live in the kingdom but I usually do not go out of the house and I'm not a very sociable person so I rather stay inside our house." Alice said half-heartedly, she hates having to lie to someone specially the Prince. Well after all, he can't tell the Prince that she is being made a maid in her own house now can she?

"Well, try going out sometimes." Shun suggested.

"I sure wish I can." Alice sighed.

Shun smiled at her. "Alice, Imagine if you didn't go out of the house today then  
I wouldn't have met you."

Alice looked at him, their eyes locked as they danced. She smiled. "Thank you Shun."

"Do you wish to go back inside, Runo?" Dan asked.

"It's all up to you Dan."

Dan smirked and brought their dance into the ballroom. All attention is at the two dancing couples. Although Runo was not comfortable having the spotlight on her, she didn't care. She was with the Prince's cousin. The world didn't matter anymore. She was in heaven… Although the world seemed to have disappeared, Runo noticed something. Green silk with a small pink ribbon on it that seemed to sway elegantly to the music. Runo's eyes widened with surprise.

'Ce-ce?' Runo thought.

She followed the green silk to the main skirt. She followed it to the top and saw Alice's angelic face, smiling. Alice was dancing with the Prince. The two looked like a match made in heaven.

Alice's eyes moved towards Runo's direction and her eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes followed Runo even though she was dancing. Shun and Dan both saw the surprise in their partners' eyes. They followed their gaze and saw each other. The both grinned and averted their gaze back to their partners. Each took their partners' chin, releasing their hands, in their fingers.

"Less distraction, more dancing." The two boys said in a playful manner.

The two girls averted their gaze back to their partners and nodded. They took one last glance at each other and winked. The two girls putted their full attention into their dance, making sure that they are won't get distracted.

**Me: Well that was okay…I guess.**

**Dan: Hey Riz, What's the big idea shooing us earlier.**

**Me: I gotta apologize to the readers.**

**Julie: What for?**

**Me: Well, I took so long to update. Probably months…**

**Dan: You made them wait that long? Geez, you're terrible!**

**Me: Hey! Runo please…**

**Runo: Leave it to me. *Cracking her knuckles***

**Dan: Later! *Runs away***

**Runo: Hey come back here! *Runs after Dan***

**Me: *laughs* serves you right! Till next time, take care. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Like Cinderella – Chapter 7**

**Me: Chapter 7 :D**

**Marucho: Hey, Riz you look happy.**

**Me: Oh, hi Marucho. Well this chapter contains one of my most favorite scenes.**

**Shun: And that is?**

**Alice: You got to read to find out, right?**

**Me: Right!**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan nor any of its characters isn't mine.**

**Dan: Thank goodness.**

**Me: Hey!**

Story start…

Time flies by as the sisters spent time with their partners. Before they knew it, it was already ten minutes before twelve. Alice and Shun were at the castle terrace while Runo and Dan were lounging near the buffet table.

"Here, have some of these!" Dan offered Runo some food.

Runo shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm already full."

"I'll go ahead then." He said with his mouth full.

"You know, you can be a little childish sometimes." Runo said, wiping Dan's mouth. She stopped abruptly realizing what she just said and instantly covered up her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, I can be a little straightforward at times." She apologized, head bowed down.

Dan smiled. "Don't worry, I like straight forward girls." He held her chin, making her look at him and winked.

Runo's face blushed red as tomato. "Really now?"

"Of course, you know as royalty people avoid getting to our bad side that's why they often praise us rather than tell the truth. Only few have been really honest and it helped me a lot. So I appreciate it Runo." Dan explained.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a soft side!" Runo started.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Runo said, smiling.

Dan put down his plate. "I could have sworn you said something."

"What! I said nothing." She said innocently.

"Oh, really?" Dan said with a doubting look on his face. "Well too bad, anyways I have something to give you."

Runo looked at him curiously. She gasped when he pulled out a bracelet. Dan put it in her right wrist.

She smiled. "Thank you. But I cannot accept such an expensive gift."

"You don't like it?" Dan's face fell.

"No! No, I like it so very much. Just asking if it's ok?" Runo put in quickly.

Dan smiled widely. "Well I wouldn't have given it to you if it's not."

Runo knocked at his head slightly. "Okay, okay… Thanks Dan."

Dan smiled, they warmed up to each other than he has forgotten that they were of different status, but it doesn't matter to him now as long as they are together. He had not had a friend who treats him as a normal being aside from Mira.

They are unaware of the person following them. The young lady held her glass of punch tightly almost tight enough to break it.

Shun stared at the beautiful maiden beside him who is busy admiring the garden bathe in moonlight.

"You have a very wonderful view here…" She said softly. Shun watched as her eyes smiled in delight. Cold night breeze ran through her hair and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is when her orange curls dances with the wind.

Shun came behind her and pulled out a necklace with an emerald gem. He gently put it around her neck. She turned to him when she felt it. "Shun, this is?"

"It belongs to my mother." He explained. "She told me to give it to someone special to me."

A certain pink haired girl almost died of envy behind the curtain beside the terrace door. Her eyes filled of rage, her fist slowly closing into a fist. "Unforgivable!" she growled lowly but not loud enough for them to hear.

Shun smiled. "Alice, remember when I told you earlier how boring this ball is?"

She nodded, recalling what happened.

"Well, it was before, that I met you." He paused and looked intently into her chocolate colored eyes. "Alice, meeting you made this night, one of my best nights."

Shun took Alice's hand with his own. "So, would you go out with me?"

This seems to take her by surprise. She smiled sadly, gently pulling her hand away. "Shun, I…I'd love to but I can't."

"Why?"

"Stepmother wouldn't allow it." She explained. "Because…"

Just then, they heard a sound the two sisters never wish to come. The deep sound of the clock echoed through the entire ballroom as it strikes twelve.

**Me: Cliffy?**

**Brawlers: YES!**

**Me: That's good.**

**Dan: How's that good? You left us hanging!**

**Me: Well it will make you crave for more. That's usually the purpose of cliffies.**

**Runo: That makes sense.**

**Alice: She'll try and update soon. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Like Cinderella**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well if I own the brawlers then I would have made Dan my personal slave! *Evil laugh***

**Dan: Hey! Don't listen to her she's crazy.**

**Me: And Alice and Shun would be a couple engaged by now.**

**Shun: ...*whispers* too bad then.**

**Me: Oh! Don't worry Shun. I own this story so I can do whatever I want.**

**Dan: But you still don't own us!**

**Me: Bummer. **

Story Start…

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun." Dan commented, finishing up his food.

He turned to his partner to notice her troubled face.

"I didn't realize it was this late." He heard the bluenette muttered. Runo turned to him. She held his wrist. "I'm sorry your highness, I mean Dan but I have to leave now."

She saw him frown. "I have yet to-"

"Dan, I'm sorry but it would cause me trouble to stay here." She said, retreating her hand and walking backwards away from the buffet table.

"But, Runo where are you going?" he asked clearly bothered. Runo started to dash away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Runo wait!" She heard Dan call out to her. She knew Dan was following her but she didn't dare look back.

"Alice?" Shun asked, noticing her troubled expression that didn't seem to fit her beautiful face.

She looked back at him, holding his hand with her own. "Shun, thank you for everything. I have to go now."

"Wait, don't leave yet." Shun said.

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Shun, I really have to go." she said, stepping backwards to the terrace doors.

Shun quickly but gently held her hand. "Will I get to see you again? How will I find you?"

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. "I don't…know."

"Alice, please…stay." He begged, looking into her teary eyes. "If not, would you meet me at the park tomorrow, five in the afternoon?"

She gently slipped her hand away from his grasp. "I-I don't know if I can, but I'll try to. I'm sorry, Shun." She went out of the terrace.

"Alice, wait!" she didn't look back, knowing it would be less painful that way.

"Playing catch the mouse huh?" Jenny growled, walking away from the terrace door. "Wait till I tell mother!"

The pink haired girl went on to find her dear mother to arrive in time to see her sister complain as she was about to.

"Mother, the two little rats are here." She heard her sister complain. Sometimes they think alike. "And that bluenette is dancing with my Dan!"

"Let's go home then." Ms. Hasaki stated. "I thought of a certain punishment for those spoiled brats."

So she with her two daughters hurried home.

The two girls ran and ran until they reached the double doors where they met up.

"Runo, are you alright?" Alice asked, out of breath.

The aforementioned blunette nodded. "Let's go."

They continued running until they reached the gate. They stopped to look back at the palace like they may never see it again.

"Alice!" "Runo!" familiar voices call out.

Before the Hasaki sisters knew it, the guards are closing the gates and the two boys are catching up to them.

Out of nowhere, carriage stopped in front of them, blocking their way. "Get in!" the driver exclaimed.

"Barron!" the sisters said, as they mount the carriage. He whipped the horses as they jolt forward, barely passing through the closing gate before it closed for good.

Runo and Alice peeked through the carriage window to see the Prince and his cousin mount their royal horses accompanied by a bunch of guards as the gates opened once again.

"They're following us…" Runo whispered.

"Hang on you two." They heard Barron say as the carriage sped up even more.

When they finally seem to lose their pursuers, they made their way to the back of the house where a certain red head is waiting for them.

**Dan: You really enjoy making me suffer, don't you?**

**Me: Well, maybe a little bit.**

**Shun: Why drag me into it? I was having…nevermind…**

**Julie: Go on, say it!**

**Shun: …**

**Me: *grins* a**_** great time**_**?**

**Shun: Fine…Whatever…**

**Marucho: *laughs* these guys are restless. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
